


One-Shot Collection

by Pandagirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl/pseuds/Pandagirl





	1. Chapter 1

ANIMAL

She locked the door behind her when she appeared in his room. Ben rocks up on his bed as Rey drops her cloak, revealing nothing underneath. He tilts his head admiring her form then smiles when she starts to slide down. Crawling on her hands and knees to him, hips swaying slowly with every step. He can't help himself he reaches out to grab her face and pull her into a kiss. She leans into him hungry, grasping at his solid shoulders, running her hands down his arms. He twists his fingers through her loose hair, pulling her ever closer. He releases her head to grab at her body pulling them both all the way up. Rey pushes them back onto the bed, digging her nails into back as Ben moves his kisses lower and lower reaching her breasts. A growl escapes him, heavy with desire at the pain. He wraps an arm around her then deftly flips her underneath him. His dark eyes meet hers in that still moment, with her tan legs wrapped around his wide back. 

“Rey, I love you,” he says breathlessly.

“I know,” she replies with a wide smile then pulls him back with a deep kiss.


	2. Twin Suns

He sit there, as he does every day, beneath the tree on the far side of the field. His dark hair is pulled back with only a few curls escaping and obscuring his eyes. Every day he writes, he's telling our story. Some days it's harder for him than others, but today he's writing with a smile playing on this face. I watch him as the kids practice their cartwheels, laughing when they fall on the grass. More children play up by the house, well technically orphanage, but we’ve made it all our home and theirs. We’ll stay here like this till the twin suns above us fall beneath the hills. 

I love you he says reaching out with through our bond.

I'm pregnant 

He jumps up, spilling his papers and pens all around, and runs across the field. 

“Really?” he asks with a goofy grin nearly splitting his face. 

“Feel,” I say, taking his hand and placing it on me. I can feel their light, brighter and warmer than the sun on my face. Ben feels it now too.   
Twins, twin sons.


End file.
